Looking After
by lindsay743
Summary: A simple story that describes the relationship between the two former Aliea Academy captains, as one of them will be left behind after the FFI Asia prelims. Author's Note: Although "friends" are how they referred to each other in the story, I'd like to think that there's something more. :)


Hiroto approached the figure running on the soccer field.

It was late at night. Hiroto noticed that the stars were exceptionally bright that evening. He always paid more attention to the stars than anyone else.

As he walked closer, the he could make out the green ponytail on the figure, and then the sharp, black eyes. And then, he could see the frustration and anger on his face.

They won the Asia prelims against Korea today. After dinner, coach Kudou announced that they will be leaving for Liocott Island in three days. Fubuki, who was injured in the last match, and Midorikawa, will not go with them. Hiroto just managed to caught a glimpse of green hair silently leaving the canteen when everyone was caught up in the excitement of making it to the international games.

He knew Midorikawa was pushing himself to train harder and harder everyday. And yet he could only stay and watch as they start their journey to the world. Hiroto stood in the shadows, his heart sank as he watched Midoriwaka fired shots at the empty goal over and over and over again.

Midorikawa pressed his palms on his knees, panting heavily. He caught sight of Hiroto. That instant, the dispair on his face was covered with a blinding smile.

"H…Hiroto-kun! I didn't see you there!"

Hiroto managed a weak smile. Midorikawa has been his best friend since they were in Sun Garden, and he knows that he keeps a lot of his emotions to himself, under the disguise of his smile.

When Midorikawa sensed that his friend is not going to say anything, he went on talking. He knew why Hiroto is here, and he wanted him to know that he's fine…really.

"So… At the end of the day Gemini Storm's former captain still has a lot of catching up to do, eh? And I thought my training was going to help… Looks like I was wrong. Anyways, best of luck to you guys!" Midorikawa laughed a little. It hurts Hiroto to see Midorikawa force such an easy-going attitude to cover his real feelings.

Soon Midoriwaka fell silent. He was tired. He couldn't manage his disguise anymore. Hiroto stood there, next to Midorikawa, saw the sparkle in Midorikawa's dark eyes fade away, and he suddenly realised how small, how vulnerable his friend was.

Hiroto couldn't bear it anymore. He had to do something. So he went over and gently held Midorikawa in his arms. Midorikawa didn't move.

Under a sky full of stars, on an empty soccer field, a redheaded boy was holding a boy with green hair, tightly in his arms, and the green haired boy was sobbing silently.

"I… still want to fight with Inazuma Japan…" Midorikawa's words were muffled by Hiroto's shoulders.

Hiroto laid on the grass, staring into the starry sky. Beside him is Midorikawa, who had drifted into a deep sleep. He will miss Midorikawa… He wanted to stay here with him. Hiroto stroked Midorikawa's head gently, feeling a wave of exhaustion flooding over him.

Even when they were fighting for the Aliea Academy, Hiroto and Mirdorikawa were close despite the hierachy between the different teams, especially, between the highest rank team, Genesis, and the lowest, Gemini Storm. Was it because the Aliea stone failed to infiltrate the deepest part of them? He remembered that they used to hang out even in the Aliea days, not as Reize and Gran, but as Midorikawa and Hiroto. He remembered hearing Midroikawa's innocent giggles, and how he knitted his eyebrows and complained about why his alien character has to be so mean. He remembered seeing Midorikawa's frightened eyes when he was forced to become Reize again.

Why did he ever allow this to happen to Midorikawa?

Hiroto sat up in alarm as he heard noises coming from behind him. He turned around, only to find himself smiling at the familiar grey hair.

"Fubuki-kun." Hiroto whispered, gesturing at the asleep Midorikawa aside him.

Fubuki smiled and gave him a small nod. He slowly approached them, walking with the aid of a crutch. His ankle was badly injured in today's game, so Hiroto was surprised to see him walking alone in the middle of the night.

"You should be resting…why are you outside, Fubuki-kun?" Hiroto asked as he helped Fubuki to sit down on the grass.

"I saw you two walking this way from the window…I thought that since me and Midorikawa would be leaving the team, we could spend some time talking," Fubuki looked at Midorikawa, fast asleep, and giggled. "But I guess that can wait."

Fubuki looked up into the sky. "The stars are so bright tonight…"

Hiroto was glad that someone appreciated the stars like he did.

"Is Midorikawa-kun okay?" Fubuki asked after a while.

Hiroto stared at the sky. "He really wanted to be a part of Inazuma Japan… He never told me, but I think he feels guilty about what he did in the past as Reize. He wants to redeem himself through playing soccer with everyone."

They both fell silent.

"Fubuki-kun…? Would you do me a favor?"

Fubuki turned to face Hiroto.

"Would you look after Midorikawa for me?"

Fubuki smiled. "Of course."

Hiroto looked at Midorikawa, and said to Fubuki: "Funny how life works out, isn't it? We used to be enemies, but you're now looking after him as a friend."

" True…I was so vulnerable then. Remember that time I passed out because I tried to stop your Ryyusei Blade?"

"Ow. That must've hurt. Sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault. I was still fighting for control against Atsuya back then. Plus none of my plays worked against your team. It…really hit me hard. But meeting all of you changed me. Meeting…" Fubuki's words trailed off.

As if gathering up courage, Fubuki said after a pause: "Then Hiroto-kun, can you look after Gouenji for me?"

Hiroto raised an eyebrow. Gouenji? He thought about it, and understood what Fubuki meant. He should've realised it sooner. He giggled.

"Not that he needs to be looked after…" Fubuki added quietly, his blush evident on his pale skin.

Hiroto smirked at Fubuki. Fubuki's grey hair seemed to softly glow in the moonlight.

"So we only got three days, huh? That's not a lot of time… Well, you and I better treasure it!" Hiroto said.

Fubuki smiled in response as Hiroto leaned down to give Midorikawa a kiss on the forehead.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated :D


End file.
